Crossover: KHII  Demon Diary
by Hana-Sama hehe
Summary: This is about how some of the cast of KH are summoned into the world of Demon Diary! This is about their adventures together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II. I wish I did, but, unfortunately, I don't. I also don't own Demon Diary! Wah!!! .; But, I guess I won't complain! .; 

Author's note:

Welcome to my second fan-fic. Yes, again, I am doing a Kingdom Hearts II crossover. This time, instead of CCS, i'm doing DD. Woo! Yay! I'm not actually doing them though. Though, I wish I was doing Roxas! Lol. Lets get on w. the story!!!

\ ++++

\ \ +

\ \ ++++

\ \ +

\ \ +

\ \

\ \ \ \

\ \ \ \  
\ \ \ \  
\ \ \ \  
) ) ) )

/ / /  
/

A little note: _This is while Chris is living w/ Raenef. He just wanted to summon another demon, and had to do that at the Cleric grounds. It wasn't safe to do it at the Demon Lord's home._

**Chapter I – Characters Meet!**

**Pt. I – Demon Diary POV**

"Ok! I **will** summon a demon this time! I swear on my title as a Cleric!", said Chris, after drawing his fifth array to summon, ignoring the messed up ones. "I made sure that it would work! I looked up the special runes in _Raenefs PERSONAL collection_! Which he himself wrote!"

Another cleric walks in. "Do you even know what they say?"

"No…"

"… BAKA!!!"

So Chris performed the summoning spell.

There was a bright light. And out from the light came a… dog?!

But, wait! This dog was orange! And its tail was as thin as a mouse's!!!

"Um… What just happened??? Why did a dog come out? Oh, well. What's your name?", said Chris.

The dog went up to him, and showed him his collar. "So, your Pluto, eh? Well, Pluto, ill take you home until I find out a way to get you home. Ah, to Raenef's Castle!"

So they went to Raenef's castle. They went to Raenef, because Chris tended to get lost.

"Hey, Raenef, could you help us find a way to get this dog back home?", asked Chris.

"Sure!!! But, I think we should feed him first. He looks _**super**_ skinny!", replied Raenef cheerily, but with a concerned look.

Raenef was a demon lord. Now, **most **demon lords don't say things cheerily, and offer to help out strange dogs, or even be concerned by them! They also don't live with humans. But, of course, Raenef is really cheery, so, that's what happened!

Raenef and Chris fed Pluto, and started to search for a spell to take him back.

Part II – Kingdom Hearts POV 

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and all the others met once a month on Destiny Isle. Or, their _special_ island. It was their special isle, because that's where Riku and Sora landed when they came back from the other realm. Mickey figured out a way for at that time every month, that Kairi and Sora's nobody's could come out for the whole day. This way, they could talk with each other, and everyone could talk to them. Roxas and Namine made a cute couple. So did Sora and Kairi!

Anyway, right now, they were all together having a party. Mickey brought practically everyone from the palace, including Pluto!

"Hey, Sora, Kairi!", shouted Roxas and Namine together.

"Hey, Roxas, Namine!", said Sora, jumping on Roxas.

"OMG!!! Namine! Haven't seen you in forever!", said Kairi hugging Namine,

"Aw! Kairi! Your so nice! Ha ha ha!", said Namine, laughing.

Everyone set up what they had brought. Sora brought a Piñata. It looked like… a Gummi ship! Namine and Kairi both brought a lot of food. They _say _they got up early to make it. But Roxas of course caught them buying it. Riku brought the tables and napkins, plates, ECT. Mickey brought games from the castle. Goofy brought his entire collections of shields. And, Donald brought everyone else from the castle!

Roxas of course was their techie, so he brought the music (since he didn't like Sora's, he bought some before he went over there.). Roxas is the kinda guy who likes heavy metal and rock. Sora likes soft music. Of course you would never guess it, since he's so hyper!

So, everyone was partying and having a good time. When all of a sudden!

"Arf!!! Arf!!! Arfff!!!", barked Pluto, as a bright light engulfed him.

"Omg!!! What is that!? Where is Pluto going!!!???", screamed Mickey.

And like that, Pluto was gone.

Thank you for reading chapter 1 of my DD KH crossover!! Im planning on making it a ten chapter story. To do that, im making this fanfic about them going to Raenef's castle, and their adventures w/ the demon lord and his companions! I might make it over 10 chapters depending. So, please feel free to give positive and negitive comments for how I could better my stories, ok? I love getting comments! Till next time!

Ja Ne!


End file.
